Bought and Scold
Bought and Scold is the seventh episode of the third season of The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on September 15, 2000. Synopsis King Morbucks buys Townsville from the Mayor for Princess Morbucks with a room of sweets (Turkish delight to be exact), and her first act as the new Mayor is to legalize crime, putting the girls in an ethical and legal dilemma. Plot Townsville is home to many villains such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM, but they have all been bested by The Powerpuff Girls repeatedly. One day, the girls are at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten are in the middle of a math lesson when The Gangreen Gang burst in and start causing trouble. Soon, the girls get ready to attack them, but Ace presents to them a decree claiming that crime is now legal. Forced by this decree to let the Gangreens carry on, they fly to the Mayor's office to evaluate the situation, only to find that Princess Morbucks has taken over after bribing the Mayor with a room full of Turkish delight (he turned down offers as high as five trillion dollars for Townsville proper). Princess remarks that after having been turned away as a prospective Powerpuff Girl and failing to exact her revenge in destroying them, she declares that she is in charge and crime is legal as per her decree. She also goes on to warn that if the girls try and stop anybody from causing crime, she will have the girls thrown in jail. All over Townsville, people and businesses alike are being robbed and terrorized by its criminal element, which features newly-released inmates from prison, while police and corrections protection have been deactivated by Princess's executive action with corruption. The Powerpuff Girls' house is robbed of nearly everything by criminals just casually walking in and taking stuff per the new decree. Later, in bed, the girls are crying about crime being legal, as their status in the city has also been deactivated to their dismay. When Bubbles makes a comment on the situation, Blossom realizes there's a huge loophole in Princess' decree and a plan is put into action in the darkness of night. Meanwhile, when Princess goes to get a glass of water, she gets robbed of everything. As soon as she gets back to her bed, she realizes what happened and starts panicking and thinking about what her father will do when he finds out. She calls the girls to her office and begs them to bring back her belongings. However, the girls remind Princess that she made crime legal in such a way where even if they found out who stole her stuff, they could do nothing about it since the robbers aren't technically breaking any laws. Princess, dejected, signs a new emergency decree outlawing crime once again, allowing her to send the girls to look for her stuff. Within a short time, all villains and criminals within city limits are quickly subjected to the emergency decree. As police authority is restored and crime is outlawed, they catch every villain in town and return to Princess', claiming that none of them stole her stuff. As Princess starts to panic, Bubbles giggles to where Princess realizes that it was the girls who robbed her. She says she will have them arrested, only for the girls to point out that crime was legal when they stole her stuff, and therefore all of her stuff is their stuff, so there's nothing she can do to them (at least legally). As Princess' father awakens to an empty home, the girls propose a trade: in exchange for Princess' stuff, she returns control of Townsville to the Mayor. The transaction is quickly closed as they give her the stuff back right when her daddy sees that the stuff is all gone. He sees Princess with the stuff outside and (perhaps) punishes Princess as she yells and cries at the girls, who have taken off. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Princess Morbucks *King Morbucks *Professor Utonium *Ms. Keane *The Mayor Of Townsville Minor Characters *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Gangreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Monster from Bubblevicious *Broccoloids *Roach Coach *The Kitty *The Boogie Man *Sedusa *Quackor *Abracadaver *The Rowdyruff Boys Trivia *In the episode's intro, the Narrator gives each villain a description: **Mojo Jojo: accursed **Fuzzy Lumpkins: ill-conditioned **HIM: infernal **Gangreen Gang: unprincipled **The Amoeba Boys: spineless **Bubblevicious monster: monstrous **Broccoloids: distasteful **The Kitty: felonious **Roach Coach: gross **The Boogie Man: dark **Sedusa: naughty **Quackor: fowl **Abracadaver: grave **The Rowdyruff Boys: miscreated **Princess Morbucks: spoiled * In this episode's intro, the Narrator also gives descriptions to the Powerpuff girls as well: ** Bubbles: pure ** Buttercup: proud ** Blossom: perfect *This is Princess' most villainous role due to buying Townsville and legalizing crime just to drive the girls out of business. *Princess' act of buying Townsville and legalizing crime is referenced in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. *This is the second episode where a villain becomes mayor of Townsville. The first was Fuzzy Lumpkins in "Impeach Fuzz." *Despite The Rowdyruff Boys being destroyed in "The Rowdyruff Boys", they make a flashback cameo in this episode. *The Rowdyruff Boys' poses bear a striking resemblance to the Girls' poses in the college short Whoopass Stew. *Two men can be seen beating up a guy, they are dressed like Popeye and Bluto. *There are references to The Big Lebowski when the girls go home. The Professor says, "Hey, this is a private residence, man!" You see the three nihilists enter the house. One of them grabs the rug and The Professor says, "Hey that rug really tied the room together!" *This episode and "Bubblevision" are the first episodes to have the 2000 oval designs of the Powerpuff Girls for two episodes and not having the 2000 circle designs at all for a whole episode because the circle designs were used at all times instead of the oval designs in "Criss Cross Crisis". After "Criss Cross Crisis", the oval designs (which first appeared in "Just Desserts") were then used instead of the circle designs for the next two ("Bubblevision" and this episode). *In this episode, the girls are seen first in sequence one-by-one in three still pictures, and they feature the girls doing several poses. These pictures show Bubbles doing a pose used by Speedee, which is the former mascot used by McDonald's (with four differences, the sign reading "I'm Speedee!" is removed, her right hand is placed behind her skirt, her left foot is seen in the front and her right foot is seen in the back) against a fuschia background with yellow, blue and white flowers. Buttercup is doing the Green Giant's famous pose against a cobalt blue background with light blue stars. Blossom is doing the Captain Morgan mascot's famous pose (with two differences, the barrel is removed and her left hand is raised high) against a yellow, light yellow, and brown sunburst background with white sparkles. This shows that McDonald's Corporation, Green Giant, and Captain Morgan are referenced by the girls' poses in this episode. This sequence was later referenced and reused (with three pictures instead of showing Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, and Spore in sequence) in the episode "Super Zeroes". *When Buttercup picks up Big Billy, a glimpse of his eye is shown. *The three thieves who ransack the Utomium household are caricatures of artists Andy Bialk, Clay Morrow, and Paul Rudish. *This episode reveals that the Mayor also has a huge love of Turkish delights as much as pickles. *Blossom realized a loophole to Princess Morbucks' decree of legalized crimes after Bubbles saying "We have to be bad to be good", which gave Blossom an idea of how makes things back to normal and get Princess out of power. Basically, the girls robbed the entire Morbucks household to get crime illegalized again and holding Princess and her father's stuff for ransom to get the real Mayor back in control of Townsville. *In real life, a city can't be bought; the mayor of the city isn't allowed to sell the city. *This is the second time the Gangreen Gang came to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, but this as trespassers thrashing the entire classroom and torturing Ms. Keane and the students when committing crimes were legal by Princess Morbucks who was temporarily the Mayor of Townsville for only one day. The first time The Gangreen Gang went to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten was in Schoolhouse Rocked when forced by the truant officer Mr. Jack Wednesday, but were expelled on their first (and also last) day after beating up the kids by playing dodgeball in recess. They also return to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten as trespassers in a "Got Milk" advertisement, when they're trying all of the chocolate milk from the students, but were stopped and defeated by Buttercup. Quotes Princess: (hyperventilating) Daddy’s still asleep— (She turns; camera pans that way to show her looking out the windows at the city.) —but not for long! The sun’s already rising! (As she continues, the sky lightens and the sun comes up.) Those Poo-Poo-Puffs better get that stuff back here fast, or— (nervously) —or Daddy’ll wake up. And I’ll be a day late and a dollar short! (The sound of the doorbell startles her out of her moping, and she dashes off to answer it. The door opens to reveal the girls.) Well? Did you get ’em? Blossom: Oh, gee, Princess, we rounded up every crook and robber— Bubbles: —and bad guy and wrongdoer— Buttercup: —but it seems none of ’em took your stuff. Princess: What?! How can—who could—where did— (She stammers for a moment.) I gotta have before— (She starts wailing; Bubbles giggles softly, and Princess rounds on her. Now everything makes sense to her, and she is truly ready to pop) You! You did it! You robbed me blind! I should have you arrested! (Pan slowly across the girls on the next three lines.) Bubbles: Oh, you can’t arrest us. Blossom: Crime was legal when we robbed you, so technically— Buttercup: —all your stuff is ours now. (as they float away) Bye! (Princess runs out and yells into the sky after them) Princess: No! Wait! I need that stuff! (begging) I’ll do anything for it. Please! Please! (The girls regard her from midair.) Blossom: Give back Townsville to the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. Princess: NEVER!! (An alarm clock rings o.c.; this sound shuts her up in a hurry and takes all the fight out of her as she realizes her father is waking up, meaning that when he discovers what’s happened to everything, she’s in deep trouble. Close-up of the clock as it is shut off by her father; he slides his feet into a pair of slippers by his bed and stands up. Back to the front entrance; Princess sounds frantic) Okay. Okay. (Close-up of her and Blossom. Princess holds a large gold key with a T worked into its head; giving the key to Blossom) Here’s the key to the city— (reaching o.c., coming up with hat and setting it on her head) — and the Mayor’s hat. Now gimme the stuff, I need the stuff, hurry! Blossom: We’ll be right back. (She takes off. The father figure walks through the hallway and scratches himself as he goes. After a few steps, he stops and looks around; running into the garage and trophy room, he discovers what we already know. Outside, the front doors are thrown open and the camera pans slowly away from the house to reveal a mountain of expensive goods piled up in front of the house; the girls have returned everything they ripped off the night before, but not worried much about sorting it out. Princess stands in front of the lot) Princess: (frantic, relieved) All the stuff, all the beautiful stuff. Thank you for stuff! (Cut to her, wiping her forehead; her father’s shadow falls over her from behind) Phew! (The sound of him clearing his throat causes her to turn around and give him a big grin) Oh... (laughing nervously) ...good morning, Daddy. (As she continues, turn up from her to show him standing there and tapping the rolled-up morning paper against one palm; the camera movement puts her out of view) I bet you’re wondering what all of your things are doing out in the yard. Uh, well, you see — (Cut to outside the mansion and follow the girls across the city as she continues; Buttercup carries the key to the city, while Bubbles wears the Mayor’s hat) (from o.c., as Princess is starting to whine) — it’s — it’s all those stinking Powerpuff Girls’ fault! They always ruin everything ’cause... I HATE ’EM!! (She cries and wails.) Goofs *When the Gangreen Gang run into Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Grubber's ears are gone. *When the Gangreen Gang is shown sleeping at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Big Billy had three top teeth instead of his usual one tooth. *When the Rowdyruff Boys appear, Butch's arms are bare and Brick has visible hair. **When Buttercup looks at Princess Morbucks' bored angry face, her eyelids are the color of her skin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes storyboarded by Paul Rudish Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes where Blossom cries Category:Episodes where Buttercup cries